When Will You Ever Learn?
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: When the time comes to split up and search for clues, Fred and Daphne find themselves getting distracted from their main task... - Rated K plus - Fraphne Oneshot! - Set in the Pup Named Scooby Doo world - Please read & review!


**A/N: I've been stuck on stories lately. I haven't even begun the Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi chapter of the awards... And I've started two other stories/oneshots, but can't seem to get them to go in the direction I wanted... *sigh* So here I am, watching A Pup Named Scooby Doo (I have so many Scooby movies/episodes...hours of Scooby watching bliss!) and it gave me inspiration to write this little number.**

**This is Fraphne, of course, and they're 13. As I've been watching these episodes, I noticed that all Daphne does is criticize Fred, be sarcastic, and tend to try to convince everyone that 'there are no such things as monsters!' ...And Fred is always wrong. Haha, that's basically it. **

**So, this is when they split up and search for clues, then Fred and Daphne find some themselves not looking for clues anymore...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo and the gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

* * *

"I don't know why we're searching for clues, anyways. I mean, there is no such thing as monsters!" Daphne Blake says as she follows Fred Jones into a dark basement.

"Well, we have to keep looking! The _National Exaggerator _says that aliens are coming to earth soon, which means that this monster is secretly working for them!" Fred informs the redhead walking behind him.

"Oh please, Freddie..." Daphne scorns with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you even read that magazine? Nothing in it is true, anyway!"

"Sure it is!" Fred defends. "They were right about the mole people!"

Daphne places her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Freddie, if you're thinking about the case where there were hundreds of holes dug on Mr. Thompson's property, it was _not_ mole people! It was that family looking for a long lost treasure supposedly buried there!"

"I bet the mole people helped them dig..." Fred mumbles to himself, still walking with a flashlight in hand.

Daphne stops abruptly and groans. "You're impossible, Freddie Jones! There is no such thing as mole people, mustard men, pizza people from Pluto, or any other type alien or Martian! Everything is a _lie_!"

Fred also stops in his tracks to look over his shoulder at Daphne. He sees her eyes fixed on him in a hot glare, obviously furious at his accusations. Fred sighs and says, "Let's keep going..."

Daphne's eyes soften at his saddened expression and then she reluctantly begins to follow him once more. They walk in silence for a while before Daphne breaks the silence with, "Well, I'll tell you one thing we'll find plenty of..."

"What's that, Daphne?" Fred asks from across the room as he examines a bookshelf.

"Dust," she answers while running a finger along a table. She cringes at the dirt on her hand before wiping it on a coat hung in the corner.

"Why would there be a bookshelf in a basement?" Fred questions. He takes a book and reads the title, "_My Life Without Love_. That sounds girly."

"It's a romance novel, Freddie," Daphne says as she takes the book from his hand. "I've read this one before; it's really sweet! It's about this boy and girl who break up, and the girl becomes really sad. But then the boy comes to his senses and realizes that the only way they can both be happy is with each other!" Daphne smiles and looks to Fred, who has an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, then why does Mr. Dunham have it in his basement? Why would he read this book?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Daphne says in return. "Maybe it's not his..."

The two young teens fall into silence again as they continue to search the dark room. "Hey!" Fred bellows loudly in excitement.

"What?" Daphne shouts with just as much volume.

"You'll never believe what I found!" he shouts as he pulls a rope. A large, red curtain splits in half to reveal several magazines. "He has _every_ volume of the _National Exaggerator_ ever made on display!" Fred presses himself against the glass wall that keeps him away from the magazines. "It's so beautiful..."

Daphne sighs and opens the novel that Fred had found. "I don't understand you sometimes, Freddie." She pauses, and then softly asks, "Can I ask you something?"

Fred nods with a "Hmmmm."

"Do you believe in true love?" she asks while strumming through the pages, not meeting his eyes.

"Uh..." is Fred's reply."Y-yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound so sure, Freddie."

"It's kind of a weird question, Daphne," Fred confesses.

"Oh, nevermind then," she mutters before placing the book back on the shelf in its correct place. "We should keep going; there's nothing useful in here..."

Fred hesitates as he takes one last look at the magazine display, then heads back upstairs with Daphne.

Soon, they are walking down an empty hallway and once again, they have nothing to say. After the previous conversation they had, everything feels awkward between the two. Suddenly, the lights go out and Daphne finds herself clinging to Fred in the darkness.

"W-what happened?" Fred asks as he places a hand over Daphne's as it rests on his arm.

"I'm thinking the storm made the lights go out, Freddie," Daphne replies in whisper, but yet sarcastically.

Fred flicks the flash light on, but nothing happens and he says, "Darn, nothing..."

"Jenkins!" Daphne calls, arm still attached to Fred's.

The butler appears out of nowhere and greets with, "Yes, Miss Blake?"

"Please make the lights come back on. Freddie and I can't find any clues when it's dark," Daphne requests.

"Right away, Miss Blake," Jenkins says before rushing off to fulfill the teen's wishes.

After a few moments, the lights come back on with a flash and the butler is once again at their side. "Anything else, Miss Blake?"

"That will be all, Jenkins."

The butler nods and disappears from sight. Fred looks down and sees that the redhead is still holding on tightly to him. "Um... Daphne?"

"Yes, Freddie?"

Fred looks down and her eyes follow his gaze to see their state - arms linked and hands touching, almost actually interlocked. Neither moved for a second, before they both lifted their heads, causing their eyes to meet. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, then Fred sees Daphne closing her eyes and leaning forward.

His eyes keep widening as she gets closer, until her lips meet his in a little peck of a kiss. Then it's over, and she pulls back as a blush creeps upon her cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbles, looking away.

"Th-That's alright; I liked it," Fred admits with a small smile.

Daphne's head whips back up as she beams. "Really?"

He nods and leans forward himself. "I think we should d-do it ag-again..."

Daphne half-smiles and leans back up, but Fred actually meets her half way. Their second kiss is longer, but nothing more than their lips pressed together tenderly. They pull back at the same exact time, and free themselves from each other's grip. "We should keep searching for clues or we'll never solve this mystery..." Daphne says quietly.

Fred nods in agreement and takes Daphne's hand in his as they continue down the hallway. Then, all of a sudden, Fred exclaims, "Daphne, I've got it!"

"Got what, Freddie?"

Fred squeezes her hand in excitement. "I know who the monster is! We have to go find the others to tell them! It's none other than Red Herring!" He begins pulling Daphne towards the door leading to the main entry way.

As she's being dragged against her will, Daphne giggles and says, "Oh Freddie, when will you ever learn?"

* * *

**A/N: This was really hard to write, considering I've never done a Pup Named Scooby Doo fic before. Trying to make Daphne and Fred younger and getting their personalities right is actually really difficult, so I'd appreciate if you****...**

**REVIEWED! **

**Please(:**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
